5 Millenia
by murai-sakura
Summary: It's just the dumbest fic I've ever wrote, but hey, it's not that bad. It's about the 3 yami's in their millenium-items, what to do in 5 millenia? (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, now that I've finished my beyblade story, I can write another yu-gi- oh story. This is gonna be a humor fic, I have to let go of the drama for a while now so. Okay, what the hell were yami, Bakura and Marik doing in their items for those 5000 jears, it should be rather boring right?  
  
Yami: It was soooo boring.  
  
Bakura: It was okay  
  
Marik: I think that's how I got mad...  
  
F: What the? Have to go look what went wrong there right?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
5 millenia  
  
What could possibly be more boring then being locked away in a millnium item for 5 freacking millenia? That's simple: reading this ultra-boring fic off cours. I wrote this cause I was bored and I wanted to reach the twenty, so this is my 20th story, cool huh? This one's for you Saturn Imp, I hope you'll like it...  
  
Everything was black, but after a long time, the light returned and that's when Bakura, Malik and Yami realized they were imprisoned in these stupid toys...  
  
Yami's p.o.v  
  
Solve the puzzle, solve the puzzle, solve the puzzle! (try saying that 10 times in a row)  
  
2 sec. Later: This is getting boring  
  
1 sec later: Why is it taking so long?  
  
5 min later: Can somebody please think of the children!  
  
2 min later: (takes a ball out of nowhere) okay, where is the window?  
  
10 min later: (crying yami)  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
Stupid thing!!! Rings are for girls  
  
1 sec later: Sorry ring, I didn't mean that  
  
2 min later: Wouldn't I be great with black hair?  
  
1 sec later: I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat...!!!  
  
30 min later: I'm gonna suck your blood.................... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
2 hours later after running away from a vampire: When is Ryou being born?  
  
20 min later: I'm sooooooooooooooo lonely  
  
Marik's p.o.v  
  
I am not going crazy, I am sane. I am not going crazy, I am.... Mwahahahaha, I'm gonna destroy myself!!!  
  
2 min later: Sorry me, I didn't mean that  
  
5 min later: (gets a spoon out of nowhere) I'll dig a hole!!!  
  
5 jears later: (not even a scratch on the ground) this is not gonna work out...  
  
2 jears later: (marik stops muttering to himself) I miss my evil God- card....  
  
2 min later: What to do, what to do.... I know, I can count the gods!!!  
  
2 secs later: Boring people! (Marik gets struck by lightning).... ow.  
  
3 min later: Can somebody get me a book........ I'm hungry....... (starts eating his hair)  
  
Yami's p.o.v  
  
WHAAAAAH, so many jears have passed and I don't have one tiny hair on my chin.  
  
5 min later: When are the beatles coming?  
  
One jear later: Stupid beatles, no more going to your concerts for me....  
  
6 min later: Come on!!! It's just a stupid puzzle.... solve it!!!  
  
2 hours later: Go Yugi, go Yugi, go Yugi.......  
  
2 jears later: I don't think Yugi is born yet.  
  
2 hours later: Wow.... look at my fingers....... I can move them......groovy.  
  
2 secs later: Oh God!!!! I'm pregnant!!!  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
I hear voices!  
  
2 sec. Later: Yay, I can talk!!!  
  
2 hours later: I think 3 millenia have passed by now......or not.  
  
8 secs later: I'M SHRINKING!!!!!  
  
3 hours later: I'm jealous, I want the beatles too.... they are tasty.  
  
3 nanosecs later: Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy....  
  
Marik's p.o.v  
  
Runs around in his underware singing: I don't know a song, but I'm singing it anyways (does that make sense?)  
  
2 secs later: Where are my clothes?  
  
2 century's later: (Marik in his underware) I'm cold  
  
10 millenia later: Eum, the time machine is wrong.... going back (still in his underware)  
  
5 secs later: Yami pregnant? He cheated on me.... he's gonna pay (and that's how they became enemies)  
  
6 secs later: (Kills a mouse), here you go kitty (no kitty)  
  
5 min. Later: 'snore'  
  
yami's p.o.v  
  
Sings a song:  
  
If you wanna win the fight  
  
Call me in with all your might  
  
I'm a yami in a puzzle  
  
So, can you solve it this instant...  
  
5 min later: WHAAAAH, I've got no fans at all  
  
8 months later: I don't think I'm really pregnant at all....  
  
5 months later: Runs against the wall out of boringness and falls into a coma...  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
I wish I was able to sing....  
  
5 min later: Sees a toilet, remembers a fanfic of murai-sakura and starts banging on it  
  
9 min later: sees a computer, remembers: 'what's with the funny drawings' and starts banging on it  
  
87 min later: Snow falls out of the sky and Bakura drops dead for a few millenia.  
  
Marik's p.o.v  
  
Sees Yami and Bakura both faint in his magic mirror and just goes along.... x_x  
  
When finally 5 millenia have past, imagine how glad they were to come out, and now, they all found there hikari's  
  
The end  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F: I know it's stupid but I reached twenty, haha.  
  
Yami, Marik and Bakura:...... -_-( )  
  
I know but it's almost impossible to do 5 millenia.... besides it's stupid but funny. Dumb humor is the funniest....  
  
Please review 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
I know, i know. Don't tell me, very dumb humor, but that's my favorite. And I also know that the 5 millenia past by very, very fast but i don't have enough inspiration to do such a long story. But did you like it? Let's check that out...  
  
Daisaigai7832: yeah, Marik's IQ was very low indeed.  
  
Kylara Ishida/Briefs: do you have 6 thumbs? Wow!  
  
Kiyori: yeah, I know, weird  
  
Oranges1000000000: wow, thanks  
  
YamiClara:really? Cool!  
  
Blaquerose: wow! Great speller! Lol, sleep right? That would've been much easier to write indeed.  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: I have more like this!  
  
Black-Rose-Of-death: really? I'm glad it amused you  
  
Princess hallie: I don't really hate Yami, i think he can be pretty cute   
  
Saturn Imp: hey, thanks  
  
My conclusions....everyone has a different opinion but you all agree in the fact that this fic is just weird and most of you thought it was funny....but I have to admit, i've had better. 


End file.
